Darth Maul
A deadly, agile Sith Lord trained by the evil Darth Sidious, Darth Maul was a formidable warrior and scheming mastermind. He wielded an intimidating double-bladed lightsaber and fought with a menacing ferocity. Though he fell in battle against Obi-Wan Kenobi, the Zabrak from Dathomir would prove to be much harder to destroy than originally believed. Appearances * Darth Maul, Part I * "Darth Maul and the Rathtars"—''Galactic Adventures Storybook Collection'' * Darth Maul, Part II * Darth Maul, Part III * Darth Maul, Part IV * Darth Maul, Part V * Age of Republic - Darth Maul 1 * Star Wars: Episode I The Phantom Menace (First appearance) * The Phantom Menace Golden Book * The Phantom Menace Read-Along Storybook and CD * Star Wars Journeys: The Phantom Menace * Star Wars: The Prequel Trilogy – A Graphic Novel * Star Wars Journeys: Beginnings * Star Wars: Galactic Defense * Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes * Star Wars: Force Arena * Star Wars Battlefront II * "Probe Droid Problem"—''Darth Maul, Part I'' * Age of Republic - Obi-Wan Kenobi 1 (Appears in flashback(s)) * Obi-Wan and Anakin, Part I (Appears in hologram in flashback(s)) * Age of Republic - Count Dooku 1 (Appears through imagination) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Monster" (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Witches of the Mist" (Appears in crystal ball only) * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Brothers" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Revenge" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Revival" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Eminence" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "Shades of Reason" * Star Wars: The Clone Wars – "The Lawless" * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part One * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Two * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Three * Darth Maul—Son of Dathomir, Part Four * Star Wars: The Clone Wars revival * Darth Vader: Dark Lord of the Sith 14: Burning Seas, Part II (Mentioned only) (In Aurebesh text) * Ahsoka (Appears in flashback(s)) * Solo: A Star Wars Story (Appears in hologram) * Solo: A Star Wars Story: Expanded Edition (Appears in hologram) * Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 3 (Indirect mention only) * Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 5 (Indirect mention only) * Solo: A Star Wars Story Adaptation 7 (Appears in hologram) * Star Wars 15: From the Journals of Old Ben Kenobi (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Rebels – "Twilight of the Apprentice" * Star Wars Rebels – "The Holocrons of Fate" * Star Wars Rebels – "Visions and Voices" * Star Wars Rebels – "Trials of the Darksaber" (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Rebels – "Legacy of Mandalore" (Mentioned only) * Star Wars Rebels – "Twin Suns" * "Time of Death"—''From a Certain Point of View'' (Mentioned only) * From a Certain Point of View audiobook (Mentioned only) * Darth Vader 20: End of Games, Part I (Mentioned only) * Return of the Jedi: Beware the Power of the Dark Side! (Mentioned only) * Shattered Empire, Part III (Vision to Leia Organa) * ""—''Star Wars Adventures Ashcan'' (Appears in flashback(s)) * "Whills"—''From a Certain Point of View'' (Mentioned only) * Star Wars: Galaxy's Edge – Dok-Ondar's Den of Antiquities (Statue only) * Disney 3.0 * Star Wars: Duels Card Game * Monopoly: Star Wars * Angry Birds: Star Wars (as Pig) * Lego Star Wars: The Clone Wars * Star Wars Battlefront II * Lego Star Wars Video game * Lego Star Wars: The Complete Saga * Lego Star Wars: The Force Awakens (DLC) Played By * Sam Witwer (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) * Peter Serafinowicz (The Phantom Menace) * Donald Faison (Robot Chicken) Equipment * Double Lightsaber * Cane-Disguised Lightsaber Abilities * Force